Street Fighter x Tekken: Blood Ties
by jinthesensei
Summary: After Ryu finally masters the Satsui No Hado, he decides to settle down. However, when Jin Kazama finally finds Ryu, they both discover how much they have in common after all.
1. Negotiations

Chapter 1- Negotiations

(disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Capcom does.)

"No, I can't do this." Ryu stood up and turned away. The idea was ridiculous, and of course, it was Ken's idea.

"C'mon bud! There's nothing dishonorable about teaching our art. Master Gouken took us in, and look what happened! We saved the world, the freaking WORLD! No more Bison. No more Akuma. No more Seth. No more Gill. AND NO MORE SATSUI NO HADOU!" Ken slammed his fist down on the table. Much to Ken's frustration, Ryu was stubborn about not starting up a Shotokan dojo.

"Master Ryu, you've got to open up a dojo!" Ken brought back up including Ryu's only student Sakura. Ryu could say no to Ken all day just because it was Ken, but Ryu would listen to reason from his other friends.

Ryu felt like he was tricked. Ken invited him for a get together with their friends. Ken busted out the playing cards. Eliza played bartender and made cocktails. His brother in law Guile would fire up the grill and make his famous barbecue. Towards the end of the night, Ken had called them all up to his conference room. Every one but Ryu knew what was coming.

"Look kid, trust me. Don't put work in front of what matters most. When I was your age and was constantly staying out late sparring with Charlie, Julia put me on the couch and eventually into marriage counseling." Guile's wife Julia punched him in the arm.

Ken interjected again. "Dude, we're practically brothers, but you spend so much time wandering the damn planet that if something happened to you, no one would know. You need to settle down. ARRGH Chun Li, talk some sense into him."

They tried to deny it. They tried to hide it, but everyone saw straight through them except for Sakura. Sakura believed that Chun Li was just another obsessed fan, but Ken, Guile, and Fei Long knew the truth. Ryu would spend maybe a week with Ken in America before Ryu would come up with his usual "I'm imposing" excuse. Yet, Ryu seemed to linger in China for a month at a time, and Ken knew it wasn't for the dimsum.

"Ken, if Ryu's heart's not in it, we can't make him do it." Ryu looked back at Chun Li and smiled which in turn made the strongest woman in the world blush.

"Chun Li, are you crazy? You of all people should want Ryu to settle down!" Ken was getting frustrated.

"Why do you want this so bad? I've been traveling for years, and I'm fine. Master Goutetsu only had Gouken and Akuma. Master Gouken only had us, and I already have Sakura and Sean. It's tradition!"

"Ryu, why are you so selfish? You keep searching the world to answer all these questions. What lies beyond your fist? What is the purpose of fighting? Blah blah blah blah blah blah. Settle down. Do right by Chun Li. Teach others our art. Honor our master. Share your passion with the world. Because guess what? Now that it is globally known that YOU are the greatest fighter in the world, the crazies are going to find you and they're going to fight dirty. Before you know it you'll be shot in the back as you walk away from the fight."

Ken's words sent chills up everyone's spine in the room. The blush that was on Chun Li's face when Ken mentioned her was soon gone. Ken was right. Ryu was a celebrity now and not by choice. With fighting going mainstream, Ryu's face was going to be every where. Everyone was going to want a piece of him. Fei Long stood up.

"He's right, Ryu. As soon as I put out a few movies, the streets thought I was a fake Hollywood fighter. Everyone wanted to fight me. I went to a small underground tournament. People were placing their bets against me. So after I won and tried to leave, some guy pulled a gun on me. Told me that I lost him a grand. He thought with all my fame, paying him back double would be no problem especially since he was going to spare my life. Naturally I sent his gun flying and he ran away, but if he would have pulled that trigger."

The room was silent, and Ken was growing more and more impatient. Ever since he and Eliza had a son, he became more mature and protective. No longer was he the reckless red head who was itching for a fight every second of the day. With a heavy sigh, Ken got up and left the door with the rest of the fighters following suit except for Chun Li.

"Ryu, he has a good point. It's dangerous for you to be wandering the world the way you do. " For once, Chun Li didn't care if someone saw them together. She wrapped her arms around Ryu from behind as he looked out the window.

"I know. It's not the settling down part that's the issue. You know that Li." Ryu let out a slight chuckle. When she first met Ryu, it was unusual for him to smile or laugh unless he was eating. He was always so serious, so focused, but Chun Li brought out the best in him.

"What do you mean settling down isn't the issue?" She jumped up and bit Ryu on the shoulder. As she jumped off his back, Ryu quickly spun around and caught her before she could get away. Not that she really tried all that hard. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck.

She had tried for years to get him to move in with her. Even though they agreed to have an open relationship, neither one of them had been with anyone else. At first, Ryu didn't want to leave a "girlfriend" waiting for him, but Chun Li was more than a girlfriend to him.

"Okay, okay. Real talk. I-"

"HAHA! My warrior did not just say 'real talk'. Oh goodness Ryu, you're too adorable sometimes." They both laughed together and shared a kiss before Ryu finished what he was trying to say.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Chun Li, tell me that you want me."

Every time Ryu whispered in her ear, Chun Li's stomach filled with butterflies, and her knees gave out so she would hold on to him even tighter. "Mmm, like want you want you? Like on this table right here, right now? With every one in the other room?"

"As tempting and thrilling as that sounds, I don't know if Ken would appreciate that," Ryu layed her down on the table and attacked her neck, "but who cares?"

Ryu undid Chun Li's blouse and continued to tease her with kisses on her neck. "But I think our fun can wait."

"No! Ryu Hoshi, if you stop now, I will kick your ass."

"Trust me. You'll want to hear this," Ryu stopped what he was doing and stared into her eyes, "I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level."

Chun Li went wide eyed. "Wha...what're you trying to say?"

Ryu smirked. "That if I settle down, I refuse to live alone. That I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You know...because real talk. I love you Chun Li."

Chun Li was stunned. She felt like she dreaming. She felt like she was going to throw up all the butterflies in her stomach. This feeling was more intense than anything she had ever felt. She almost burst into tears. Ryu went down for a kiss, but Chun Li was breathless. Her expression made Ryu laugh again.

"Ryu...oh my gosh. Ryu, I LOVE YOU TOO!" Chun Li said it loud enough for everyone in the house to hear it. Everyone ran back into the room. The sight of Ryu on top of Chun Li who's blouse was half unbuttoned was almost too much for everyone to process. Sakura broke down in tears. Ken, Guile, and Fei Long started to cheer for their friend, but nothing could prepare them for what was coming next.

Ryu backed away from Chun Li, and naturally she sat up. The room was silent. The world seemed to stop for everyone. Sakura's crying seemed to be muted. Both Eliza and Julia embraced their men and became teary eyed. Ryu, the world warrior, was down on one knee in front of the strongest woman in the world holding a diamond ring.

"Chun Li Xiang, will you marry me?"


	2. Seeking Help

Chapter 2- Seeking Help

(disclaimer, these characters belong to Namco and Capcom)

Zaibatsu Headquarters

"DAMMIT! DAMN THIS CURSE!" The young man punched a hole through the wall.

"JIN! CALM DOWN!"

Jin Kazama, leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, was searching for a cure. All of his allies became enemies, but after the defeat of Azazel, things became clear for everyone. Jin put the world into chaos for a year, but only so he could lure out the embodiment of ultimate evil and destroy it in hopes of purging his own soul of the devil gene.

The world may not have forgiven him, but his cousin Asuka did and stayed by his side. Asuka, niece to Jin's missing and presumed dead mother Jun Kazama, discovered that the Kazama bloodline had healing powers, powers that could supress the devil gene from taking over completely. However, the devil gene had been at its worse ever since the defeat of Azazel.

"Look Jin. Kazuya, Heihachi, and Azazel were all left in the rubble of that temple. Ogre is gone. Jinpachi is gone. The last bit of evil lies within you. You need to stay calm and learn how to control it." Asuka placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder and focus on trying to soothe the devil within.

"Asuka, you don't understand. Every time I blink I see the devil laughing inside. You can only supress it for so long before he escapes again. I feel like I'm destroying myself just to save myself. I don't know how to surpress it." Jin took a seat at his desk. His desk was messy. All of his research for a cure was there. Something new was amiss the mess when he looked down. An envelope from his great grandfather's friend and King of Iron Fist participant Wang Jinrei.

Jin opened the envelope. There was only a short note and a newspaper clipping in it.

"Jin. Seek this man out. Like you, he has dealt with an inner evil. He may have the answers that you need. He won't be hard to find."

Jin and Asuka looked at the clipping. In it featured a man with his signature white gi and red headband. He stood in front of his newly opened dojo with wife in hand. Everyone knew who he was. This man was the only man to ever decline an invitation to the King of Iron Fist tournament


	3. New Student

Chapter 3- New Student

(disclaimer, I don't own these characters. Namco and Capcom do.)

"Babe! WAAAKEEE UP!"

Their first year of marriage was a rush. Everything happened so fast. Just over a year ago, Ryu asked Chun Li to marry him. Three months after that, they had the wedding of the century. Fighters all over the world came to pay their respects and celebrate. After the honeymoon, Ryu and Chun Li went to work on opening the new dojo in Japan which was located right behind his home. Ryu only accepted ten students, but within the first six months, he had hundreds ask to be his pupil. It didn't take Ryu long to get the hang of life as a husband and sensei.

"Ten more minutes, Li." Ryu tossed around in their bed.

"C'mon baby. I made breakfast. It's gonna get cold!" Chun Li jumped on top of him and kept kissing him all over his face.

"Breakfast? Okay okay, I'm up." He rolled over on top of Chun Li and gave her a kiss, then ran down stairs to be greeted by a nice, simple plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hashbrowns with a glass of orange juice on the side.

It was Saturday, and Saturday was their day to kick back and relax. The weekdays were usually filled with both of them training students. Though Ryu's style Shotokan was being taught, Chun Li was able to help with stretches and warm ups. She also sparred with some of the more advanced students.

"So baby, what you wanna do today?" Chun Li cut up her pancakes while Ryu swallowed his whole.

"I'm not sure, Li. Anything in particular you wanted to do?" Naturally, Ryu finished his dish way before Chun Li did.

"I don't know. I'm feeling lazy today. I was thinking about finishing all the seasons in the Office or the Game? I don't know, I'm just in a stay-in-bed-and-watch-tv mood. Unless, you're in a different type of mood." Chun Li placed her foot and rubbed her husband's leg. She winked at her husband who didn't catch the hint.

"That sounds like fun. I'm thinking we finish the Game. I love that show." He grabbed his wife's foot and gave her a nice foot massage while she finished her breakfast. A year ago, the idea of Ryu watching tv would be crazy, but even when he used to visit Chun Li, he would watch a show or two with her. He acted like television was just a distraction, but secretly, he loved television.

"Ryu..." She moved her foot closer to his crotch. "Maybe you didn't catch what I was saying." Ryu went wide eyed, regained his cool, and smirked.

"I don't know. I'm feeling tired." Ryu faked yawning. Chun Li almost spit out her orange juice and glared evily at Ryu.

"Honey. You will either be in the bed, playing MY game or sleeping on the couch tonight." Chun Li placed her foot back on the ground and glared at Ryu while crossing her arms.

"Oh is that so? What game is that?" Ryu got up and planted soft kisses on her cheek and neck. She tried to lean in for a kiss on the lips, but Ryu pulled away and smirked. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead before he brought the dishes to the sink. As soon as his hands were free, Chun Li jumped on his back.

"Husband." Chun Li whispered in his ear then tugged on his ear lobe and followed it with a kiss on the neck. "I want you." Ryu manuvered her from his back to his arms and ran them both upstairs to the room.

3 hours later

"Well Jin, this is the place."

Jin and Asuka stood outside of Ryu's home.

"Ryu...let's hope this guy is for real." Jin knocked on the door. He remained calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was anxious. This was Jin's last hope.

Chun Li opened the door. "Hi, can I help-" Chun Li was stunned.

"My name is Jin Kazama. This is my cousin Asuka."

"Yes I know who you are. Your face has been all over the news this past year. Son of Kazuya Mishima. Grandson of Heihachi Mishima. You're in control of the Mishima Zaibatsu. What do you want?" Chun Li crossed her arms.

"Please, I need to speak with Ryu."

Ryu opened the door all the way. "Jin Kazama, nice to meet you. Follow me."

"Honey, can you please prepare some tea? I would like to speak to Jin alone. We will be in the dojo." Ryu looked at his wife and gave her a look that reassured her everything will be okay. He then looked at Asuka. She stayed put.

Ryu's aura was very commanding. Even Jin, leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, felt like a little child. Ryu led him into the dojo, and they both sat.

"Ryu. I need your help. I was told you and I shared a similar issue...an inner evil."

"Satsui no hado."

"Is that what it is? You see, my father Kazuya...my grandfather threw him down a cliff as a child, so in order to make it back up and get revenge, he made a deal with the devil. My father, he embraced it. But his curse was passed down to me. Now every time I-"

"Every time you get angry or lose control, the devil takes over."

"Yes."

"You see, I have a very similar story. My father Akuma was my master Gouken's brother. Akuma wanted to become the strongest. To test his power, he fought their master Goutetsu and killed him. Gouken avenged their master, but didn't kill Akuma. So Akuma became stronger, years later he defeated Gouken. The shun goku satsu, my style's ultimate technique, channels dark energy through the whole body and is supposed to destroy the heart. We thought Gouken was killed. At the end of the second world warrior tournament, Akuma intervened. I fought him, but could not win. Before I was killed, master Gouken saved me."

"How did Gouken survive the shun goku satsu?"

"The answer to that is the same answer to taming the evil intent, the satsui no hado. If it is the same thing as your curse, then maybe you can master it."

"Tell me!" Jin leaned forward and he slammed his fist down in excitement.

"The question is...are you worthy to be my student? You've caused a lot of mayhem this past year. How do I know you're truly evil and that I should defeat you now?"

"I can explain. I put the world through hell, but that was only to lure out Azazel. My sources told me that he is the root of the evil energy in this world. I thought if I could defeat him, I could purge my soul from this curse. After I realized that it didn't work, I gave back to the world. I'm not a bad person, it's just this damn curse."

"Meet me back here in 10 minutes. We're going to spar. Let your fists do the talking." Chun Li walked in with Asuka and the tea.

"Yes, if you're as good as your mother then maybe my husband will train you."

"My mother? You knew my mother?" Jin stood up and stared at Chun Li with hope in his eyes.

"Oh yes, but you might want to get changed and prepare yourself. We will talk afterwards."


	4. Rising Dragon, Fallen Angel

Chapter 4- Rising Dragon, Fallen Angel

(Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters. Namco and Capcom do.)

"Alright Jin, if you want my help, then you must earn it. Give it your all." Ryu and Jin both adjust their gloves and assumed their fighting stances. Chun Li and Asuka both stood to the sides. The energy in the room was tense.

Jin rushed Ryu with a punch, but Ryu was faster than Jin anticipated. Not only did Ryu evade Jin's attack, Ryu had enough time step to the side and roundhouse kick Jin. Jin barely blocked the attack. It set him off balance which led Ryu to rush in with a barrage of punches and kicks. After blocking maybe half of Ryu's attacks that mostly worked Jin's core, Jin finally caught an opening and sent a left hook slamming into Ryu's jaw.

Ryu backed off a bit. Instead of rushing in to attack Ryu again, Jin took a short break and planned his next move carefully before attacking Ryu again. Ryu didn't give Jin much time to think. Before Jin knew it, Ryu had vaulted into the air and came flying towards him. Jin hopped back but when Ryu landed, he immediately did a leg sweep that knocked Jin over.

SHORYUKEN!

Ryu performed one of his more famous moves. He caught Jin square in the jaw right after the leg sweep. As Jin fell Ryu backed up and focused another attack. Jin rolled back and recovered into his fighting stance but as soon as he got up another attack hit him.

HADOKEN!

Ryu's signature move, the Hadoken, was unlike anything Jin had ever seen before. Jin was able to focus his chi and it made some of his attacks stronger, but he was never able to form a projectile like Ryu's. Jin knew he was losing badly. He had to focus.

Ryu charged up another shot and sent it flying towards Jin. Jin somersaulted over it and led into his own version of Ryu's shoryuken. It connected with Ryu's abdomen and sent Ryu flying back. Ryu recovered but Jin didn't let up. As soon as Ryu could assume his fighting stance, he was blocking a flurry of punches and kicks from Jin. Jin focused another punch into Ryu's ribs, almost cracking a few. Ryu staggered for a split second. Jin took the opportunity to send a roundhouse kick into Ryu's head.

Ryu looked at Jin. A dark aura was enveloping him. Ryu didn't hesistate. He rolled towards Jin and unleashed his another signature attack.

SHINKU HADOKEN!

Everyone in the room was blinded for a second, but they all still felt the evil presence. As soon as the light from Ryu's attack subsided, the true horror awaited. Jin was still standing, and what was worse? His black wings had emerged from his back and his now evil eyes were glaring at Ryu.

He flew up into the air and then gave swooping towards Ryu with a kick. Ryu blocked but was still knocked over. Ryu needed to end this before things got out of hand. Ryu waited for Devil Jin to swoop down again. Time seemed to slow down for Ryu. Seeing the opening in Devil Jin's attack, Ryu sent a hard punch to Devil Jin's core. It caused him to stagger over for a split second. Then Ryu concentrated everything he had into this last attack.

SHIN SHORYUKEN!

The sound Ryu's attack made was almost sickening. It sounded like a mixture of lightning and bones cracking. Jin's body flew away and he did not get back up after he landed. Ryu fell down feeling exhausted causing Chun Li to run to his side and sit him up. Asuka ran to her cousin who was still taken over by the devil gene. She touched his arm and focused. Soon the tattoos, horns, and wings on Jin's body disappeared. Jin opened his eyes for a second, then passed out.


	5. Awakening

Chapter 5- Awakening

(Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, capcom and namco do.)

His eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the light. The last thing he remembered was he was losing his fight with Ryu. He was trying to block out the pain from Ryu's attacks, but when the pain and stress become too much to deal with, the Devil gene activates. He was surprised that the dojo was still intact. Usually, he wakes up in some crater that's in the middle of the some destroyed forest or mountain side.

"Thank God you're awake cousin. You were out for almost two days. Here I brought you some water and some pain relievers." Asuka handed Jin a small tray. She couldn't say she was used to him changing, but it wasn't the first time she helped him recover.

"Thanks Asuka, where is master Ryu?" Jin sat him self up. His vision finally cleared up despite his headache and in the doorway stood Chun Li.

"Ryu will be here shortly. He's meditating. How are you feeling?" Chun Li walked over towards Jin. Jin thought she'd be angry, but her voice was calm and almost understanding.

"My body hurts all over. My skin feels hot, but my insides feel cold."

"Funny, I know the feeling." Ryu walked in with a smile on his face.

"Master Ryu!" Jin jumped up and bowed his head even though he was in pain. His legs gave out and he fell over.

"Relax. We have a lot to discuss. First, don't call me master. It makes me feel old. You're a grown man and a master of your own art. But, I will help you with this problem."

Author's Note- Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. Other stuff came up and soon I just didn't feel like writing, but I'll try to keep posting!


	6. Mastering the Evil

Chapter 6- Mastering the Evil

Disclaimer-I don't own these characters, Capcom and Namco do.

Three months had passed since Jin started training with Ryu. Most of their sessions involved meditation, training, then sparring all with his other students. Jin was starting to lose hope. He felt better that there was someone who could defeat him and stop the Devil if he lost control, but he felt nowhere near closer to being able to control the Devil gene.

"Ryu, I appreciate all you've done for me, but I'm not going to lie. I don't feel anywhere near closer to understanding how to control this evil. And you still haven't explained to me how you knew my mother!" Jin fell behind Ryu as they jogged up a mountain. When Jin finally caught up, Ryu was meditating by a tree.

"Usually I have no preference where I meditate. After all, anyone can meditate when everything else around them is calm. It's when you can meditate and stay calm yourself in the midst of calamity. There is your first lesson in mastering the evil, but I'm sorry to say that is all I can teach you." Ryu opened his eyes and looked at a confused Jin.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S IT!" The black aura surrounded Jin. He focused his breathing and relaxed. The black aura disappeared, but when Jin looked up, fear took over his body. Ryu's own dark aura appeared.

"You've trained hard. However, just because I mastered the satsui no hado doesn't mean I got rid of it. You want answers? Take them from my darker part of my soul." The black aura around Ryu became stronger, though he stayed in his meditation pose. Jin wasn't sure what to do, but he tried to remain calm so he sat down in the same pose as Ryu.

"So would it be cliche to call you Evil Ryu now?"

"Is this a game to you? Ask your questions, or would you rather fight me to see if your training has paid off?"

"I don't know the questions to ask. How can I be more specific than how do I control the Devil gene? Staying calm? That can't be it. Even now, my scar burns, just waiting to be provoked so the Devil can take over." Ryu's black aura started to draw out Jin's as well.

"The Satsui No Hado corrupts the soul, as does this Devil gene of yours. Empty your mind first of all. Give the Devil nothing to corrupt." Ryu focused his chi to draw out more of Jin's black aura. He could tell Jin was fighting it.

"STOP FIGHTING IT JIN. DON'T RESIST. DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

The black wings sprouted from Jin's back and the tattoos appeared. Sparks of energy and their dark chi swirled around them like a red and black electric storm. The two rose up. Evil Ryu's blood shot eyes focused on Devil Jin. Before Devil Jin could make a move, Evil Ryu had teleported behind him. Devil Jin spun around with a roundhouse, but Evil Ryu caught his foot and parried it, following up with his shoryuken.

Devil Jin was knocked into the air, but he recovered and stayed in the air. His forehead began to glow. Evil Ryu focused his chi into his hands. A red beam shot from Devil Jin's forehead, but was met with a hadoken from Evil Ryu. Devil Jin was sent back to the ground as Evil Ryu teleported behind him and sent a kick to his spine. Devil Jin recovered, but was soon met with Evil Ryu's fist.

With a flash of light, everything returned to normal. Jin's wings and tattoos were gone, and he was standing. There was no pain like he was usually accustomed to. Ryu was still in his meditation pose. Jin wasn't sure if it was just a vision or if it were real.

"What just happened?"

"I drew out the Devil, then I repelled it. Just as I drew out my own inner evil and repelled it. But this is not what you are trying to learn. For now, I just wanted to you to see that I know what I'm doing."

"Ryu, what is it that I have to learn? To accept the Devil? To change at will?" Jin sat back down in his meditation pose.

"My master explained it to me as the power of nothingness. We each have yin and yang in our soul. Before I could master changing at will, I had to learn how to empty my soul of good and bad. The problem with the power of nothingness is regaining your soul. When he was attacked by the shun goku satsu, to repel the concentrated evil chi in the last hit, he had to use the power of nothingness to drain the attack of its power, so though the attack was nullified, he still appeared dead. It took months before his soul recovered."

"How long did it take you?"

"It was almost instant. When Ken tried to understand in his own way, he compared it to technology like video games and computers. This technique is a reset on your soul and the reload time is different for different people."

"How do you focus on...not having a soul?"

"I'm not really sure. I can't say it comes naturally. It's like a state of enlightenment. You don't realize the moment you're enlightened, you just realize that you were enlightened. It feels like years of meditation condensed into a split second. When I regain my soul, the excess power left over from the Satsui No Hado is converted into pure energy that I am able to harness with my naturally pure heart and soul."

"So, at first you weren't able to tap into Satsui No Hado at will and then convert it into this positive chi. How did you master the Satsui No Hado?"

"Chun Li."

"I don't understand."

"Love, my friend. My master used to ask me what did I see beyond my fist. I always answered the next fight, my opponent. That answer drew the Satsui No Hado out. When I fell in love, it didn't matter what was beyond my fist but in my heart. Now I had someone to protect."

"I couldn't protect my mother, and now she is dead." Tears fell from Jin's eyes.

"Jin, you should ask me where my master learned the power of nothingness." Ryu smirked. Jin looked up in shock.

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"She's alive Jin."


	7. Resurrection

Chapter 7- Resurrection

Disclaimer-I don't own these characters, capcom and namco do.

"Lars, I'm in." Raven had infiltrated G Corporation months after the Azazel incident to find out why the company recently returned to the ruins of the temple where Azazel was destroyed.

"Good, have you found anything?" Lars was on radio.

"I think it's worse than what we had expected."

Flashback

Jin had destroyed Azazel and seemingly the temple with the unconscious bodies of Kazuya and Heihachi in them. Anna and Bruce Irvin, Kazuya's personal bodyguards, escaped in Kazuya's personal helicopter after a brief confrontation with Nina, who escaped in Jin's helicopter. Lars and Raven, with the lifeless robotic body of Alisa with them, traveled to Lee so he could repair her. Raven disappeared and went back to the Azazel site where only Jin's body was found, or so he thought.

End Flashback

"What did you find?" Lars was at the base of his rebel Tekken force unit, now codenamed the Devil Hunters. After Azazel's destruction, he and his unit remained low profile.

"We've been double crossed. Lee has been with G Corporation from the beginning and is using the technology in Alisa to restore Heihachi."

"It can't be."

"It gets worse. Kazuya was recovered, but according to these records he escaped." As he scrolled through the computer looking for more information, all the power on Raven's floor went out. He remained calm until he felt another presense in the room.

"Escaped? No, no no. I simply had no need to be experimented on anymore." A chill went down Raven's spine. Though he heard the voice and could feel the raw energy in the room, the fact that he heard with his mind and not his ears was unsettling.

"Let me guess. The devil gene absorbed all the energy it could from Azazel, thus keeping you alive." Raven reached for his daggers but became frozen. For the first time in his life, Raven felt fear.

"You are correct, Ninja. Why reach for your little butter knives? Surely you can sense that I have more power that you could ever imagine."

"You really think just because you absorbed some of Azazel's energy that you'll be more of a threat than he was?"

Soon the energy in the room increased. Raven couldn't control his own rapidly beating heart as he stood there still frozen. Soon a faint red glow appeared and he knew what was to come next.

"I didn't absorb SOME of Azazel's energy. I absorbed it ALL!"

The room flashed red as a beam from Kazuya flew and shot through Raven. Through Raven's ear piece, Lar's only heard Kazuya's demonic laughter.


End file.
